The Uchiha Windmill
by 3rdMSuser
Summary: Years after joining Orochimaru, Sasuke refused to offer his body so he ran away. Everybody is trying to hunt him down including Konoha. SasuSaku? Slight NaruHina, and possibly more pairings later. [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, this is my very first fanfiction. I am not a very experienced author so don't flame me too bad if you don't like my work. Sasuke is the main character this time. Sorry to those who hate Sasuke and Sakura.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would not have made Sasuke so cold hearted, Garra would still be a crazy killer, and Lee would look better.**

**The Uchiha Windmill**

Three years after Sasuke left to join Orochimaru, he refused to offer his body to the snake sannin and ran away. Sound nins pursued him wherever he went, and Konoha did not welcome him either because over the past few years he had killed many Leaf ninjas when he went on missions for Orochimaru. It was also necessary to avoid Konoha's allies such as the Hidden Sand village. He could not take refuge in any villages because everybody wanted his body to study the sharingan. As a result, he never stayed in any location for long. He was always on the run for a year and rarely got to sleep.

Sasuke awoke from his sleep. _Someone is out there. _Although he had heard nothing, the instincts that woke him up rarely deceived him. His eyes scanned the area but found nothing. He waited for a whole minute, but failed to notice anything unusual. _They're good to conceive their presence so well. _

"I'm getting a bit paranoid he said aloud." He laid back down and returned to sleep. Half an hour passed before an anbu leaped at Sasuke with a kunai from the bushes. The Uchiha's eyes shot open to reveal his sharingan and immediately threw his own kunai at the attacker. He was unable to react in time forcing his other companions to throw their own shurikens to knock the kunai away. Sasuke wasted no time in throwing kunais to all the locations that shurikens appeared from. The remaining Anbus abandoned their hiding spots putting the whole team in Sasuke's view. There were four total. _Konoha nins. _

Sasuke began performing hand seals, "Katon Goukakyou no jutsu!" the anbus avoided the blast of fire and performed their own hand seals. _Such basic genjutsu will not work on my sharingan._ The casters of the jutsu found themselves trapped in their own technique_. I overestimated them._ The Uchiha moved in to finish them off, but quickly found himself trapped in a net. He looked around and noticed not four but eight anbus. _There was a second squad hiding the whole time, I was too careless…_The captive squirmed and attempted to get loose but with no success.

"It's useless. You can't break free."

"Hn….." The markings on the missing-nin's neck began spreading.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi jumped from tree to tree. He had just finished an A rank mission and was heading back to konoha when he noticed markings on the trees. _These are markings the anbu leave behind to guide other anbus on missions. If it required more than one anbu squad it must have been important._ With that thought in mind the copy ninja followed the markings.

------------------------------------------------------

"Aghh…." Sasuke let out a weak grunt and kept limping away from the scene of the battle, panting the whole way. He clutched his left side and forced himself to go on. At last he could not take it anymore and collapsed by the trunk of a tree. _The curse seal wears me out too much. If anyone finds me now…I'm finished…_

_-------------------------------------------------------_

Kakashi was shocked to find blood splattered everywhere. Seven anbus were sprawled on the ground not far apart. The eighth one was hanging from a tree branch by the left leg. He had been pinned up there with a kunai. One of the bodies had dozens of shurikens and kunais stuck on its back. Two were badly burned by fire so that they were a black heap and identifying the bodies were almost impossible. The silver hair ninja bent down to examine a wound. _Chidori… Sasuke…he could not have gone far, the blood is still warm. _Just as he was about to track down his former student, Kakashi noticed one of the defeated men was still alive, but in critical condition. As much as he wanted to pursue the Uchiha prodigy, he knew that treatment for the survivor was more important; he also had to dispose of the corpses.

-------------------------------------------------------

"He killed seven anbu!"

"Hai-hai." Kakashi responded, his ears still ringing.

"He has become far too dangerous. I will assign you the mission of bringing him back. You get to pick three people to be on your team. Do it as soon as possible."

"Hai." the jounin accepted his mission and exited the office pulling out an infamous orange book.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Ohayo," Kakashi said upon seeing bright pink hair out of the corner of his eyes, but he did not bother to look up from his book.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Hoy! Hinata-chan!" Naruto called. He was still not very sharp, but surprisingly over the past few years he had realized Hinata's feelings for him and accepted it.

"N..Naruto-kun…" The blonde had accepted her feelings, but she still had the unbreakable habit of stuttering and blushing whenever she was around him.

"You won't believe it! I was eating ramen with Iruka-sensei this morning, I was on my eleventh bowl when they ran out of my favorite flavored ramen!"

"O..oh."

"Can you believe that! How could they run out of that flavor! It was terrible, what kind of-"

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"Huh?"

"I-I came across this store today… and found this… I hope you like-"

"Why would I need this?" Naruto blurted out staring at the brightly decorated flute which was only about six inches long.

"You… don't like it?" The white eyed girl stuttered and focused her eyes on her feet.

"Uh-no! Of course I like it!" Naruto quickly tried to make up for his mistake and immediately pocketed the gift. There was an awkward silence as the Hyuga poked her index fingers together, evidently still somewhat hurt. The boy tried to think of something to distract her and get himself out of the awkward situation when he saw his former teacher approaching him while reading his favorite book.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"…"

"You're still reading the sixth edition? Perverted Hermit already published the seventh edition three weeks ago. It's a lot better than all the other ones that came before it."

"Is it really?" The jounin gave the foxy boy his full attention.

"Yeah, especially the part where…" The teen's voice trailed off when he noticed a pair of white eyes stare at him in shock.

"D-don't get me wrong Hinata! I don't read those kind of books. Uh…It was…Kiba! Kiba told me about it!" The girl nodded.

"Go on." The dedicated silver-haired reader demanded.

"Uh…I forgot."

"Sigh…" Kakashi decided to move on to more serious matters. " You will be going on an important mission with me Naruto, go pack what you need. I will explain the details later, in the meantime I still have to find a few more people."

"Hai." The enthusiastic boy departed for his apartment leaving a longing Hinata. Naruto turned the curb to his apartment when he stumbled and literally fell on Sakura who was apparently standing by the curb speaking with Tsunade.

"Who the-sumimasen Sakura-chan."

"Get off me, Naruto!"

"Right." He tried to get up, but did not do it fast enough.

"Pervert!" Sakura pushed the boy on her away and hastily ran off.

"Wait! I don't get it. It was an accident, pervert?"

"You have been around Jiraiya too much." Tsunade finally spoke up and shook her head in disappointment before walking away.

"It was an accident! Why won't they believe me?" The confused teen was desperate to clear his name. He looked about and noticed a lump in the front of his pants. "It's not like that!" he screamed, reaching into his pant pocket to pull out a flute.

**Okay, it was not so serious in the end, but it will get more serious.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apparently chapter one was really terrible since there were no reviews. Was it that bad? Anyhow this chapter is not good in my opinion, but please do read it even if you have read and disliked chapter one. If you by chance, have something nice to say, then review. If I receive no reviews after this chapter, then I will just admit this story is a failure and stop writing it.**

Naruto met Kakashi along with Hyuga Neji at the village's main gate.

"Are we not one person short?" Neji asked.

"I have Shikamaru in mind for being on this team, but I can't find that lazy kid anywhere."

"What's the mission! Is it A rank!" The blonde asked full of enthusiasm.

"The mission is to track down and retrieve Sasuke. All previous attempts have failed so this definitely qualifies as an A rank mission."

"…"

"…S-sasuke?" Naruto could not help but to think about when Sasuke left Konoha, he had failed to bring the Uchiha back. He thought of the words he had said to Sakura before setting out to retrieve Sasuke. _Sakura, I said it was the promise of a lifetime. I won't take back my words._

"Let's find Shikamaru and set out."

"Wait." Sakura said approaching. "Hokage-sama informed me of the mission, I want to go."

"…"

"Kakashi-sensei ,why didn't you inform me, why wasn't I selected for this mission?"

"…"

"You know how I feel about Sasuke…"

"That is why," her former teacher stated. "Your feelings for Sasuke will interfere."

"It won't… I want him back."

"We all do."

"Then take me on the mission too."

"It's not that simple. It is better if you stay out of this, believe in us Sakura, we will retrieve Sasuke." Kakashi turned to leave.

"No." Sakura was starting to lose her cool "I failed to stop him from leaving four years ago…then all I did was put my faith in Naruto. I will not stand idly by this time."

"…I was too naïve before, that is why Sasuke left. I can not leave anything to chance in retrieving him."

"I've grown stronger, I won't get in the way…I promise." The kunoichi was desperate and burst into tears. "Just take me along!"

"Sensei…" Naruto who stayed silent the whole time felt empathy and pain until he finally spoke up. "It is important to let her go we will need all of team seven if we are to get through to Sasuke."

"She can't be left out of this mission," the fifth hokage said approaching the gate. "Take her along."

"…" Kakashi looked at the pink haired girl whose shoulders were shaking uncontrollably through his one visible eye and sighed. "Sakura will come along, let us set out." _Don't let us down Sakura. _

-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up completely after splashing water in his face at a pond. He cupped some water in his hand and took a drank. He took a moment to loosen up and stare at his reflection in the still body of water. He noticed not for the first time that he resembled Itachi in many ways. His thoughts shifted to Itachi for a brief period of time._ I'll kill that bastard no matter what, but for the time being I must get away from this area, it is too close to Konoha's borders. Those hidden mist nins had to chase me here, that's why leaf ninjas spotted and attacked me._

------------------------------------------------------

"We have received reports that Hidden Mist shinobis have been spotted near our borders." Genma told his team, "We all know that Hidden Mist is not on friendly terms with Konoha, we must find the mist nins and learn of their purpose especially if they are plotting against Konoha."

"Let's go." With that, Genma, Raido, Shizune, and Iwashi set out on their mission.

------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke ran through the forest making great haste to leave the area when a kunai flew at him. He narrowly dodged it only to find that he had jumped toward an explosion tag. _Shit. _There was a loud explosion and thick dust filled the air. Three mist ninjas jumped into the dust from nearby branches to fetch the fallen Uchiha, but as the dust cleared they saw that no one was there.

"Wha-!" The ninja with green hair and blue eyes was cut short as his teammate with brown hair and brown eyes punched him square in the face sending him into his other teammate. They fell back into a bush as the apparent traitor ran off. It only dawned upon them that it was actually the Uchiha who had attacked when they saw someone with brown hair and eyes lying behind the bushes.

"So he knocked one of us out before the dust cleared and used henge." The two remaining shinobis chased after Sasuke leaving their teammate behind. They caught up quickly and forced their target to fight. Sasuke back flipped on to a tree branch and activated his sharingan. _They don't seem too experienced judging by the way they jumped into the dust, but I'm worn out. _

"You have good eyes," the one with green hair said chuckling.

"Hidden Mist Ninjas!" Upon being called, they turned to the owner of the voice and saw that it was Raido with his team. Sasuke took his opportunity to run away while his pursuers were distracted.

"Uchiha!" The green haired one screamed. _Uchiha Sasuke? They were most likely after the sharingan, _Genma thought to himself. Genma made to pursue the missing nin, but the foreign shinobis' blocked his path not wanting the leaf to regain the sharingan. The rest of his team engaged in battle so that Genma was able to make his way out and pursue the prodigy.

-------------------------------------------------

"We've been traveling for a whole day, we'll set up camp." Kakashi declared to his team.

"Nani! We have not accomplished anything yet and we're taking a break!" a certain loud mouth exclaimed.

"Finding Sasuke will not be easy, we can not rush."

"You just want some time to read a certain icha icha book!" The loudmouth pointed an accusatory finger at his former sensei.

"We all want to find Sasuke, but it is starting to get dark, just look at Neji he's not complaining." The blonde looked over at the Hyuga and saw him sitting under a tree with his eyes closed. The restless boy returned his gaze to the silver haired man and saw that he was already reading.

"It's okay, Naruto, I will go get some water at the river nearby." The kunoichi said.

"I'll go with you Sakura-chan!"

"It's okay Naruto, I'll go by myself."

"B-bu-bu-"

"Naruto, you could set up the tents" Kakashi said in monotone. The kid pouted and crossed his arms.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Gasp…Genma…he's not tailing me anymore…gasp…I lost him… _Sasuke found himself standing by a river with no one in sight. It was a good thing that no one was near, his curse seal burned into the side of his neck causing great physical pain. Blisters had formed around his seal. The Missing nin had been hunted by many formidable ninjas recently, and had no choice but to use the curse seal excessively. It seems the side effect is that every so often the seal would torture and sometimes immobilize him in serious cases. _The curse seal is corroding my body. _The Uchiha dropped to his knees lacking the strength to stand. _No matter what, I must kill Ita-_

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura recognized the Uchiha as she approached.

"Sakura!…It's been a while," the boy did his best to conceal his pain and painstakingly forced himself to get on his feet.

"Sasuke-kun, is it really you?" The girl's lips trembled. _Could it really be true? I found Sasuke after so many years. _Without thinking any further, she ran up and embraced the boy who was on her mind everyday for the past four years. There was a moment of silence which seemed to last for centuries. The boy was not prepared for such a reunion and did not know what do. The girl felt the warmth that was Sasuke and did not want to let go.

"Let go." Sasuke finally recovered from his shock, and peered down at emerald eyes which gazed back seeming to express a thousand words. The kunoichi loosened her arms and lifted her right arm to feel the Uchiha's face. Oddly enough, the shinobi who usually had a cold attitude did nothing to stop Sakura. He could not bring himself to back away this time. He did not know if the curse seal had immobilized him, or if it was because it has been so long since he had any contact with anyone who cared for him. The Haruno let her arm slide down brushing the side of the Uchiha's neck. Sakura was alarmed when the boy flinched. She pulled down Sasuke's large collar and gasped at a glowing curse seal with blisters around it.

"Sasuke-kun, come back to Konoha, you need help."

"No."

"The hokage might be able to do something about your seal, it needs attention."

"Konoha wouldn't let me live? I have killed far too many leaf ninjas. There is no going back for me."

"Konoha will let you live, I'll make sure of it. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei will help. Just come back."

"If I were to go back I would be killed for sure. What can a few people like you and Naruto do about the majority of the village?" Upon hearing this, Sakura considered the possibility of the execution and was frightened.

"I have to leave before I am spotted."

"Take me with you." She clung to the boy once more determined not to release him this time. The Uchiha's curse seal had calmed down by now and he felt his strength returning.

"Don't tell anyone you saw me, especially Naruto." Sasuke forcefully pushed his former teammate away and escaped into the night.

"S-sasu…" The kunoichi looked about for the prodigy. When she saw no sign of him, silent tears dropped.

**Sigh...that's it. I will repeat myself once more, I would stop writing this story if I get no reviews after this chapter. Even if you think it is a bad story please let me know how to improve somehow, so future fanfics would be better. Thank you.**


End file.
